


The End Justifies the Means

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEGAN_MOONLIGHT prompted:<br/>MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, purple glitter pen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Justifies the Means

Fury stalked into Phil’s office without even waiting for a come in after his short quick knock. 

“Director. What can I do for you?”

“You can teach your boy how to use the fucking tablet to do his After Action Reports.”

“First of all he’s not ‘my boy’.”

“Boyfriend, lover, subordinate, friend. Whatever the fuck you want to call him.”

“I believe the term you are at a loss for is partner.”

“I am not here to debate proper terminology with you. I want you to teach him to use a tablet, hell even one of Starks fucking Starkpads to do his AARs.”

“I don’t need to teach him to use either, he is quite good on the computer.”

Fury just growled. And thrust a stack of papers at Coulson. “Then explain to me why I continue to get his reports filled out with a purple glitter pen? That shit gets everywhere.”

“The situation might remedy itself if you considered giving him the requested time off instead of more missions?”

“The fucker,” Fury growled dumping the papers in a shower of purple sparkly ink down on Phil’s desk. “Approved.”

“All 6 weeks?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you sir. The appropriate forms will be in your inbox as soon as we have the leave forms filed and approved.”

“Some days I really hate you Phil,” he said, knowing he’d been had by the both of them. Looking down at his hands he saw the remnants of that purple glitter pen on his hands. He’d never admit to either of those assholes but that had been very well played.


End file.
